Suddenly everything has changed
by thetorturedartist
Summary: This is a love story about nathan scott and haley james from the very beginning [more summery inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**

Brooke and Haley have been bestfriends for about 7yrs now, And not only are they bestfriends but they are also neighbors. They are both 17yrs old and go to tree hill high school.

Nathan and Lucas are brothers, Dan is their father, Deb is their mother, peyton well, she will come around later on, right now this story is about haley and nathan and how they meet, or have they met before? from the very beginning..

**One:**

November has come, Haley has been walking down the street after school, the cold air blew her light brown hair back her shoulder. She dug her hands in her pocket of the jacket she was wearing and stood exactly infront of her house, she then glanced at her bestfriends house _'I'm so lucky having Brooke davis as my bestfriend'_ she thought to herself and walked up her front porch and got in.

Brooke davis, Her bestfriend for 7yrs now. She loved her so much, like a sister to her. Brooke has such a pure golden heart as haley likes to describe it. she is a very sweet girl and would never do anything to hurt her bestfriend. she would never treat haley bad or lower then her. of course its true that she was one of the prettiest girls in school but refused to ever sit with the popular crowds, she would never do that to haley.

After twenty minutes of haley returning home, haley heard her cell phone ring, it was no surprise to her that her bestfriend was calling her.

"hello annoying person who keeps calling every single second" haley said smiling as she looked threw her window at brooke who was laying on her bed doing her toe nails.

"And hello bestest friend in the whole world" brooke said as she turned her head towards the window to look at haley, she waved hi and then began on her toe nails.

"whats up?" haley asked as she flopped on her bed.

"i was just wondering if you would like to come to a party tonight"

"brooke, you know i dont like going to parties" haley grumbled

Haley seriously hated parties, she never liked going to any of those parties teenagers at school throw. Haley was more like a bookworm, she always likes to sit under a tree and read her little novels she buys or just do homework and watch t.v and that kind of stuff, never going to parties. On the other hand Brooke davis was oppsite of Haley completely, she loved to dress up and go to all the parties the teens of their school throw or any party she hears at that matter.

"Haley, why don't you go to this one for me? it won't be boring i promise!" brooke pleaded.

"No brooke, i swear i can do lots of better stuff then go to one stupid party plus why can't you come and hang out with your bestfriend instead?"

"are you serious?" brooke said looking threw the window and gave her the are-you-serious look "its a never miss party hales plus the last time i did it, we ended up doing home work! na-ah totally not gonna happen again"

"fine, go have fun at the stinking party and i'll just hang around here all by myself" Haley tried to make brooke feel sorry for leaving her bestfriend all alone but it didn't work.

"thats not gonna work this time hales, toodles gotta get ready" and after those words she hung up. Haley sighed, another boring night alone.

---

Haley got out of the house and walked alone at night, it was beautiful, she loved winter alot, seeing all the white snowflakes fall from that magical sky cleaning the whole streets with its white snow, its like its cleaning all the badness away from the street with its white magical snow, Haley went to a familiar park, a park she always goes to everyday actually, this place was really special to her, from the first time she came to that park, she loved it, She and brooke would always go there in spring and pick up flowers, play on trees and on the little swing there.

She sat under a Tree and just stared at all of the stars above her, how can so many small shiny stars be so huge at the same time? they looked so small and tiny from down here and she wondered how they actually look like. she sighed and wondered what else is out there? in the sky? she got lost in her thoughts and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"she's probebly watching you now ya know?" a familiar voice said softly, she walked towards haley and sat next to her under the tree.

"yeah" haley smiled said and wiped her tear away "what are you doing here? arent you supposed to be at your never miss party?"

"my friend is more important then just some party" she said simply.

"you just figured that out now?" haley laughed slightly, brooke did too. and then there was silence.

"hey" brooke punched her friends arm playfully "are you okay?"

"yeah" haley wiped another tear away "i just miss her ya know?"

"yeah i know sweety, we all do" brooke hugged her bestfriend "what do you say we go buy some ice cream?"

"your treat?" haley smiled

"my treat" brooke said smiling at her friend

---

Brooke and Haley were walking down the streets eating their ice cream, it was almost 8 o'clock so it was really quiet, not much cars on the streets our people walking near by.

"you know" brooke started as she ate a small piece of her butterscotch ice cream "people may think we're crazy, its freezing cold and we're out eating ice cream"

"hey it was your idea not mine" haley said as she threw her cup of ice cream in the trash can.

the two girls were walking until they found theirselves standing right infront of the scott mansion, it was so huge. they felt like tiny ants just standing there.

"Wow, i wanna house just like this when i get married" brooke said quietly as they stood infront of it just staring at it.

"yeah and you better invite me for sleepovers in it" haley laughed.

After a bit seconds, Debra scott came out of the front door to throw the garbage out, she noticed the two girls standing right infront of her house just staring at it.

"may i help you two girls?" she asked after she noticed that the girls were just gazing at her house, it freaked her out a bit.

"oh i'm sorry" brooke answered quickly "we were just on our way home, sorry" brooke and haley started to walk until debra spoke again.

"your brooke davis, is that right?" debra asked after she threw the garbage on the ground for the garbage man to pick it up the next day. brooke and haley stopped and turned around.

"umm...yes i'm brooke davis" she said taking out her hand for a handshake.

"and you must be haley james, am i right?"

"yes, its very nice to meet you mrs. scott" she said shaking her hands.

"i'm really sorry mrs. scott but how do you know us?" brooke asked curiously. they both wondered how does she know them, i mean they never talked to any of the scotts before, ever! and now for the first time they ever say 'hi' to one of them, they already know their names.

"oh, i'm sorry for frightening you girls but umm..haley your mother" debra scott didn't really know how to say this, she was afraid that it will remind haley of painful memories "i knew your mother"

"oh" haley said simply, brooke was freezing cold because of the weather and that ice cream she just had made her freeze more, she held her two hands together and put them over her mouth and started blowing on them to make them warm. Deb noticed the two girls freezing and thought she must do something.

"you girls look cold, i just made some hot chocolate inside if you girls want" she said pointing at her house.

"oh no mrs. scott, its okay, we were just on our way home" haley replied quickly.

"no no i insist. don't be shy, come on"

Brooke looked at haley and haley did the same, they followed Debra inside the house. Wow it was huge from outside and looked even bigger from the inside. She led them to the kitchen and they followed her, Each sat on one long wooden chair next to the counter, she got some huge glasses and poured some nice hot chocolate in them.

"don't worry my husband won't be home until midnight, he's working late" debra said as she poured some hot chocolate for herself. the two girls nodded and each took a sip from their glasses.

"Mom where'd you keep my white polo shirt?" Nathan asked while entering the kitchen, he stopped as soon as he saw haley and brooke. "uhh...mom you didn't tell me we were having company" he whispered to his mom.

"oh Nathan this is Brooke davis and hal-"

"haley james, hey" he gave them a nod

"You know them?" deb asked curiously, she never thought nathan knew the james or the davis's either.

"umm..yea, haley was with me last year in english class"

'_He remembers me?_' haley thought silently, Nathan was a populer guy in school, he wouldn't just go with anyone. he would only go with his friends or other populer people. Haley was surprised that he remembered her being with him in english class last year. she even thought he would never recognize her and never knew she exsisted but somehow he knew her name, even though they never talked in school or in class last year. he knew her name...

"yeah i was" haley said quickly giving him a small smile.

"Oh thats good then, you two know each other" debra smiled at both "nathan, where's your brother? why don't you call him to join us for some hot chocolate?"

"he's busy doing homework" nathan said fast then turned to look at haley.

'_wow was she pretty_' he thought to himself, Nathan scott thought that since he saw her last year in class but never got the chance to talk to her at all since his friends will make fun of him because he would be talking to a nobody but now he's finally talking to her.

"so, how come i never see you in school these days?" he asked wondering if he never saw her in school then where could she be? could she be transferred to another school or something.

"James here is always hiding in the tutor centre" brooke said before haley could say anything. Haleys cheeks turned a little red, Man is brooke embarrasing, it was actually embarrasing telling Thee nathan scott that she would always be hiding in the tutore centre, now he'll think she's a freakish nerd for sure.

"oh, no wonder" he mumbled.

"no wonder what?" haley asked, getting a bit fusterated, she was going to get anry at him if he said 'no wonder your always in the tutor centre since your a nerd' or 'no wonder, now i totally believe your a nerd' but he didn't say any of those stuff.

"No wonder i don't see you in the cafeteria much, thats all i meant."

"oh" was all haley said then the room was filled with silence.

"umm...its getting late and i really think we should get going" brooke said after looking at her watch, she got up and grabbed haley's hands "thank you so much mrs. scott for the hot chocolate, it was delicious and it was really nice meeting you"

"yes, you girls are welcome here anytime now, nathan why don't you show these young ladies to the door" she asked.

"oh..yeah" he led them to the door "so..i'll be seeing you around i guess"

"yeah" haley said "umm..bye" Haley and brooke were off to home, nathan stood their looking at the two girls walk until they dissapeared from his sight and closed the door and went back to his room.

---

" i know that look" brooke said when she saw the look on haley's face.

"what look? i don't have a look"

"yes you do, its the look of falling inlove!" brooke smiled nudging haley.

"what? no" she answered really quickly.

"yes you are, to nathan scott too!"

"brooke, i don't even know the guy!"

"yes you do, he's nathan scott, son of Dan scott, captain of raven's basketball team, a totaly hottie, he's into you alot, what else is their you need to know?"

"what? how do you know he's into me?"

"because hales, the way he looks at you, its like he wanted to kiss you out there while saying goodbye, i swear its like he drowned in your chocolate brown eyes as soon as he saw you!"

"shut up brooke" she hit brooke playfully on her right arm.

"I'll be seeing you Around" brooke teased mimicking his voice.

"i swear brooke your the meanest friend ever!"

"then why don't you just let me go?" she said almost laughing

"because your the bestest too" Haley put her right arm around brooke and they walked all night till they both reached home.

---

"hey dude guess who came tonight?" nathan asked his brother who was working on some homework.

"dude, i'm doing homework, if it's your imaginary ladies, don't make out with them on the couch okay?" his brother said.

"Luke, will you stop with the imaginary ladies already, i mean that was in 6th grade! forget about it already"

"sorry man, can't forget that one" lucas said laughing at that memory...

_It was a late Saturday night, Nathan was sleeping on the couch while Lucas was watching football on t.v next to his brother. All of a sudden, Lucas saw nathan get up while his eyes were still closed and he started making out with no one. _

_"Hey nathan? are you awake?" Lucas said trying not to laugh at his dumb brother who was making out with no one. _

_He didn't answer, obviously he was still sleeping. Lucas then shook his brothers left arm to wake him up _

_"mmmm...that was good" nathan mumbled a few words and then turned to his brothers side and was almost gonna make out with him too. _

_"AHHH..." Lucas screamed and this time he shook his brother harder for him to wake him up. _

_"Nate..whats wrong with you man?" Lucas asked trying his best not to laugh. _

_"where'd my imaginary ladies go to?" nathan looked around the room looking. _

_"Dude, imaginary ladies?" he stifled a laugh "okay that was just a dream nate" _

_"it was?" nathan got confused as his brother burst out laughing "shut up" he then hit his brother on his left arm. _

_"ouch" lucas laughed even harder._

Now that was a memory that will be remembered by the two scott brothers forever.

"shut up dude!" nathan hit his brother again as he laughed remembering that day.

"seriously, you were a kid and a pervert already" lucas tried not to laugh but it was impossible not to.

"anyways, Haley james and brooke davis came tonight" he tried to change the subject.

"you mean Haley james who's bestfriends with pretty brooke davis?" he asked again just to make sure.

"yeah pretty brooke davis" he said laughing "you like pretty brooke davis?" he said mimicking his voice.

"i don't know her but she is pretty" he said. well no one blames him, who wouldnt like her, she's like a barbie doll!

"mhmm...but haley james was with her"

"so?"

"nothing, just saying"

"ohh..i get it, you like her don't you?" he smirked.

"no i ...nah..well, i dont know her as you said about brooke"

"whatever you say dude, but you like her"

"i knew i shouldn't have told you"

"AHH...so you like her, Nathan scott likes Haley james"

"ugh..." nathan stormed out of the room mad at his brother, he hates it when lucas does that, thinks that he likes a girl he doesn't like, or does he?...is he right? he kept thinking...

---

Haley was sitting alone in her dark room, trying to sleep but she could'nt, all she was thinking about was the moment she was sitting with the scotts in their house today, Wow he had these shiny blue baby eyes that draws a person to him and a person could drown in. His smile was really nice and warm. And then she thought about brooke 'your falling inlove' Nah, she kept telling herself, she doesnt even know the guy to fall inlove with him. But brooke did say something else too 'he's into you' no way is he into her, she thought again, she's just a nerd that hangs around in the tutor centre, a place where even he wouldn't go to. he's deffinetly not into her. But then again, She smiled at herself when she remebered something he said. He completed her name, that was something Haley James never expected, Nathan scott, Captain of raven's basketball team, noticed that a nerd like haley was in his class last year. that was not like Nathan scott, But still, he knew her name, He knew her, He remembered her...


	2. Chapter 2

Haley James Walked down the halls of Tree hill high with Brooke, It didn't seem different, same people, same faces, But all day all she could do was look for one particular person, Nathan Scott.

What is she doing? she keeps thinking to herself, why on earth is she looking for him? she just met him yesterday and all of the sudden their friends? no...she thought. she can't look for him anymore. How about if he doesnt want to see her or talk to her? what if she see's him and walks up to him and humiliate herself, isnt she a nobody already? there's no need to embarass herself more then she is already.

"So you coming over tonight right?" brooke asked turning the combination of her locker.

"How can i miss movie night?" haley laughed while getting her books from her locker.

"Okay, Can you believe Mr. mitchel actually let me be partners with chris in science class..." brooke kept blabbing and blabbing about how her teacher let her be partners by one of the geeks in school.

She closed her locker door shut and turned around ready to walk, but she stopped when she saw someone, it was him, Nathan scott. he past by her giving her a smile. 'He smiled at me!' she thought. does that mean anything? what is this? whats happening to me? is brooke right? am i falling inlove with Nathan scott? but that can't happen, i don't know him to fall inlove with him..

"Earth to haley.." brooke waved a hand on haley when she noticed haley just staring at all the kids walking down the school hallway.

"oh" she shook her head "sorry, what were you saying?"

"Haley? whats bothering you? i've been talking here about ass Mr. mitchel and all you could do is look at.." brooke turned her head where haley was staring "what were you looking at anyways?"

"Its nothing, sorry i've got alot of things in my mind today, continue" she said with a smile, she hoped brooke wouldn't ask anymore questions because she'll know sooner or later she'll have to spill everything about nathan and she really doesn't need brooke teasing her about it.

"Okay so, I talked to chris today discussing our project for..." And she went on.

---

Haley walked home alone, Since brooke had to go see her new partner 'Chris'. It was a lovely day, cold? yes it was. freezing actually. But haley had a warm feeling inside her. it kept her warm, she wondered why was she so happy but couldn't figure out what was the reason, She went to The park she goes to everyday and sat down on a picnic table in the end of the park. she was reading, Suddenly someone came over and stood right infront of her.

"Its freezing cold and your sitting here reading?" The familiar voice asked.

She looked up and to her surprise she saw Nathan Scott standing right infront of her, she couldn't believe it, was nathan scott talking to me? how did he find me here in the first place...

"If its freezing cold why did you come here in the first place?" she asked back smirking waiting for an answer.

"Well, i was on my way home until i saw this beautiful figure sitting alone and thought she might want some company"

_Beautiful_...

Haley looked at the seat infront of her for nathan to sit on, and he did.

"So what are you reading?" he asked trying to make a good conversation.

"Its a novel called 'The hidden love', Its a really great novel"

"whats it about?"

"Well, Its about A guy and A girl, The guy loves the girl but she doesn't know about his feelings for her and the girl loves the guy too but he doesnt know"

After she explained the novel she was reading, both of them stared at each other quietly, it was a really nice feeling, just each one staring at each other. Their eyes locked, Her staring at his bright blue eyes and him staring at Her Chocolatey eyes. No one said a word. It was a perfect moment until...

"Hello?" Haley answered her ringing phone after it broke the sweet silence between them, she groaned when she saw the address name written 'Cheery'. Brooke always screws perfect moments.

"Hey Hales, where are you?" Brooke said.

"Umm..Penny's Park, why?"

"I just wanted to see if your on your way here, i need to cancel on movie night today" she said in a low voice.

"Brooke, are you okay?" she asked worried

"Yeah, I'm fine. We just can't have movie night today, i'm sorry"

"Its okay Brooke, We could always do it another night"

"okay, Listen i gotta go" But before haley could say bye, Brooke hung up on her.

Haley wondered if brooke was okay, she got worried about her, It wasn't like brooke to hung up on her before she says goodbye or it wasn't like brooke to cancel on movie nights, there's deffinatly something going on, It's probebly the parents, True brooke's a girl who gets everything she wants, anytime she wants them. But there was one thing she never got in her life, She never got good parents...

She looked up at nathan who was still staring at her, Wow was his blue eyes gorgous, 'okay, i should learn how to stop looking at those eyes' she thought.

"Ummm..sorry about that, Brooke just cancelled on a movie night" she said as she dumped her phone back in her bag.

"Movie night huh?"

"Yeah, me and brooke do this everyweek...umm i should get going" she said standing up and threw her bag on her shoulder

"Oh...Okay then i'll walk you home" he stood up infront of her.

Did he just say he'll walk me home? Could this day get any better, first he smiles, then he talks to me and now he wants to walk me home?

"Umm..you really don't have to"

"I know" he paused "But i want to"

She smiled at him and began to walk with him. While they were walking, they past the river court. a place where Nathan and Lucas loves to hang around and play one-on-one basketball.

"You see that?" He pointed at the rivercourt and haley nodded "thats the rivercourt, its where me and Luke like to hang out, kinda like the park you like to hang out in"

"Thats nice, you guys love playing basketball right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Alot actually, We mostly come here in spring or summer like everyday and just play for hours" She nodded slowly "So...what do you do?" he asked "i mean you know i like basketball, what do you like?"

" i Love to do alot of things, but i just don't have the time ya know?"

"Why? I mean most people leave time for doing the things they love"

"Umm..I guess it's because i've got school and when i come back i do homework, Catch up with some reading and then spend time with brooke or my dad."

"Oh...So thats how all of your days go?"

She nodded and they started walking quietly.

"Singing" Haley broke off the silence.

"What?"

"I love to sing, you asked me what i like to do, I love to sing"

"Wow, I never knew you could sing"

"Yeah well, my voice is not that great, but I try sometimes, I don't really sing in public except for this one time, I tried out for this play they did in tree hill last year for singing but I never got in, guess its not that great after all" she said as she remembered how the audition went of last years play.

"Nah, I can feel you've got a great voice" he smiled and she smiled back.

"And i like to Ice skate" she continued "but i never ice skated in years ever since my..."

"Your?"

"Nothing, I just don't ice skate anymore"

"Why?"

"Umm..i guess i dont have the time"

They found their selves standing infront of a brown door, It was haley's house..

"This is your house?" She nodded "So Umm...listen, Maybe you Umm..If your not busy tomorrow after school we could hang out? i mean if you want to"

"Sure, i'd love that" she smiled sweetly.

"Okay..Umm, See you tomorrow then.." he said and left.

After she made sure he was gone from the street she lived in, she jumped up and down infont of her front porch and started dancing and jumping.

"Okay" she sighed, She fixed her hair a bit before entering the house and pulled the door knob open and ran straight to her room.

It was late and time for bed, She Wore her kitty pajama's and jumped in bed, Suddenly she remembered Brooke, She wondered if brooke was okay, She really didn't sound okay on the phone, Then she thought she'll talk to her tomorrow and see what was wrong since its getting to late.

After about an hour, Haley was still in bed staring at the ceiling, she couldnt sleep, All she could think about was nathan, did he really say he wants to hang out with her tomorrow after school? Oh yes he did and to top the happiness of the day, he called her beautiful. a word no one uses for haley exept well brooke. She suddenly heard a knock on her window. She got up and saw Brooke, She hurried and opened it.

"Brooke whats wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing" she climbed in the room "I just couldn't sleep and thought maybe i could stay here tonight?"

"Of course brooke, you know that window is always open for you" She smiled.

Brooke Got into bed and pulled the covers on her, Haley got in too.

"Brooke?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really" she turned to look at Haley, Haley noticed tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Brooke what happened?"

"Can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

'Here we go again' Haley thought, She knew brooke to well. If brooke has something or a problem she wouldn't want to talk about she would always want to talk about it tomorrow which means 'Never'.

"Brooke?" she turned her eyes from the ceiling to brooke "I'm always here for you, okay?"

"I know" she said as she closed her eyes.

Haley hugged brooke until she slept...

---

Nathan walked in the kitchen holding his I-pod, He opened the fridge and got a bottle of water, He sat on the wooden long chair next to the counter and started changing the song, His mom came in after a few seconds with Bags of grocery, Nathan closed the music and started helping out his mom.

"You went grocery shopping, at night?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

It wasn't like deb to go grocery shopping at night, she was always a morning person, she does all of her work, wether its grocery shopping, cleaning, vaccuming all in the morning.

"Yes well your dad took my car this morning, so i had no choice" She said as she put the eggs she bought in the fridge.

"Ohh..."

"Nathan sweety, will you get me the knife in the second drawer over there? i need to cut these potatoes for dinner" she pointed at the drawer.

"Yeah sure" He got the knife and gave it to his mom.

"Soo..." she started as she cut the potatoes "I umm..was driving today and guess who i saw?"

"Nathan's imaginary ladies?" Lucas laughed entering the kitchen and sat down next to nathan.

"Shut up dude" Nathan hit lucas's arm.

"Who's the imaginary ladies?" Deb tried not to laugh. that name was just too funny..

"Nothing" nathan said quickly and looked at his brother in a i'll-kill-you-if-you-say-that-again kind of look.

"Okay, What ever you say" Deb went over the sink to wash her hands "Anyways, i saw you and Haley James in the park today" She sat infront of the two boys.

"You were with Haley?" lucas asked surprised "In a park?"

Nathans not the guy you see in parks, mostly you see him somewhere near basketball hoops but a park? No way would that be nathan scott.

"Umm..yeah i just, ya know i saw her sit by herself and thought she might need some company, thats all"

"Dude, why don't you just admit already that you like her!" Lucas said annoyed and got out of the kitchen.

"So, Do you?" Deb asked.

She hoped he would like her, Haley was such a sweet nice quiet little girl and she always wished for nathan to have a sweet girl like haley once..

"Mom..." nathan whined, why would he want to tell his mother if he likes the girl or not, he doesnt talk to him mom about these kind of stuff.

"Oh come on nathan, Its just me" she pleaded for nathan to tell her.

"Okay fine, Maybe"

"Well thats good, Did you ask her out yet?"

"Moomm.." he whined more.

"What? i'm just asking"

"Okay, i told her we'd hang out tomorrow after school, thats all. i don't want to rush into things. hell, i don't even know if the girl likes me or not, maybe we should start off as friends first"

"Well, yes thats for the best"

"But then i got Tim..." he sighed.

Tim Smith was nathan's friend, He would always tell nathan which girls to hang out with and would tease him if he hung out with any other girls like the ones you see in the science club or the ones you see at the library or the ones you see at the tutor centre...

"Ohhh, So your afraid of what Tim will say because your gonna be dating haley james huh?" She looked at his expression on his face and knew that it was true "Nathan, Tim he's just a friend, A friend leaves after a couple of years and i'm sure that each of you will go seprate ways next year since each one will go to the collage of his dreams right? But this girl, How about if she's the one Nate? How about if she's the girl you'll be spending your life with? Now you can't let that chance slip away from you. And if you are, your gonna regret it, because you'll be with neither of them, I'm just saying is that haley's a nice girl and you should go for it, Don't think about what Tim wants or what your friends want..Think about what you want."

Did debra scott just say that? did my mom just say that? Okay what happened to the mom who keeps telling me, Don't lose your friends because their important in life? But then again debra was right, every word she said was. He can't slip a chance of knowing haley because of tim who he might not be with him next year or in his future. So what if haley is just Haley james...A nobody? 'She's surely not a nobody to me' he thought, Whatever tim or the other say, its fine. Cuz mom's right, i should be doing things for myself, i should be doing what i want for myself, I never have, and haley is what i want. But how about if she doesnt?

"How about if she doesnt?" he asked softly in a low voice.

"You never know until you try" Deb said and walked out of the kitchen leaving a confused nathan in the kitchen, not knowing what to do..

'I never know until i try' Gee, Mom is right. Maybe i should start talking to her about these stuff more often, Lucas is never a help anyways...

Okay so she is right, But i can't just go to her and be like 'Hey, i'm starting to have feelings for you' that would be so pathetic, Maybe i should just hang out with her, get to know her a little bit more and then..Yeah...And it all starts from tomorrow..

Starts Tomorrow...

Tomorrow is The new beginning, Starts a new page in Nathan Scott's life...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Friday, Cold, Snowy weather. Like any other day. Haley James woke up to find her bestfriend still sleeping next to her, After she pulled her hair into a neat tiny bun, she ran to the kitchen, made breakfast and took it to her room. By the time she got in, Brooke just woke up.

"Ohhh...Breakfast in bed" Brooke smiled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yup, your favourite too" haley put the try down on the bed "Pancakes with chocolate syrup ontop"

"Oh, your so the best!" brooke squealed happily and started to eat. "So you have any plans today?"

"Umm..i sorta am gonna hang out with Nathan" she always thought what brooke would say when she tells her this and now she could finally see the expression on her face.

"Thee nathan Scott?" brooke asked widening her eyes.

"Yup!" haley said with happiness in her voice.

"Haley James going out on a date with Nathan Scott, Wow!" brooke sid while chewing the piece of pancake.

"Not a date!" haley rolled her eyes, for some reason, she knew brooke would think that and thats exactly why she didn't want to tell her in the first place "Just hanging out"

"Riiiiight...You keep saying that honey" she took a sip from her tea. "So, do you want me to pick you an outfit for today?" she jumped hopped happily to Haleys closet and started looking at her clothes.

"Brooke, i don't need to wear anything too..." She kept thinking what to say "Brookish"

"Oh honey, Its nathan scott we're talking about, you have to look amazing tonight"

"Brooke, it's just hanging out, maybe like go to the park or the rivercourt and ya know, its no where serious to get all dressed up for."

"Fine!" brooke huffed angerily and sat back on the bed. "But if he doesnt like what your wearing, don't say i didn't tell you"

"Okay" haley laughed. "Ummm...soo, Are you gonna tell me about yesterday?" she asked.

Brooke's face turned from happy little happy bunny to gloomy sad girl.

"Gee haley, thanks for reminding me" she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry brooke, But you know we're bestfriends and i have the right to know whats wrong with you. Brooke, I'm worried about you"

"Don't Haley, I never told you to worry about me" Brooke said, Her eyes getting watery.

"But i have to brooke! your my bestfriend and you should tell me whats bothering you! i thought we were friends?"

"We are!" she yelled then sighed "Okay, Ummm...My parents are...their spliting" she said as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

Brooke Davis, the only child in the davis's home, Her parents never gave her attention, Well her mother didn't. Her dad? Well he has special timing for Him and brooke to just sit down and talk, She really loved him.

"Oh my god! Brooke i'm so sorry" she held her friends hands.

"They've been fighting for about a month now, Every day i come back from school or your house, i hear screaming and yelling, I can't take it anymore, They told me that their gonna get a divorce, I thought it was for the best even though i love them both so much and i dont want them to"

"Oh brooke, come here.." Haley hugged her friend.

Brooke hugged haley then wiped some tears away.

"The hard part is...I don't know who i'm gonna live with, If my mom and dad gets a divorce, My dad will leave tree hill, and if i'll have to stay with him it means i'll be leaving tree hill too and i don't wanna cuz i've got a really good life here"

"Brooke, You don't know that yet, we'll have to wait and see"

She nodded and grabbed some tissues.

"You suck, you know that?" brooke smiled "Its too early for me to cry"

"Yeah i know i do, cuz in the brooke dictionary, suck always means best!" she smiled.

"You know it!"

"Umm...So do you like want me to cancel on nathan so we can hang out today? i could cancel on it"

"No way are you doing that James!" brooke stood up pointing at her.

"Okay, okay, chill. i wont"

"Good!" brooke squealed happily again.

---

After school, Haley and Brooke walked back home, She hasn't seen him today in school at all, She wondered where was he, Or if he got sick and didn't come and if he's alright?

Haley was already ready for as she and nathan calls it 'Hanging out', she sat down on the couch in the living room, just staring at the watch while it goes 'tick' and 'tock', When finally, she heard the door bell.

"Hey!" nathan said as soon as she opened the door.

'Wow, she looks beautiful' he thought to himself, Haley wasn't wearing anything to.. well as she likes to say 'Brookish', Just the normal clothes haley james likes to wear which was a pink happy tree friends tee and a jacket on top with some fit jeans and a scarf wrapped around her neck. But still to nathan anything she wears is simply beautiful on her.

"Hi" she said smiling as she closed the door and both of them walked down the front porch "So, where are we going?" she asked curiously, They never planned a place to go to.

"Oh i just thought maybe we could get some hot chocolate from Karan's cafe for takeout and then i dont know we'll see.."

"Okay, i can use some hot chocolate"

They went to karan's cafe, bought some Hot chocolate and were out once again walking.

"You really didn't have to buy me this, I could've paid" Haley said as she took a sip from her chocolate.

"No, its okay I wanted to anyways" she nodded slowly "Oh, I wanna show you something"

"Oh okay, what is it?" she asked wondering what was he going to show her.

"Its somewhere i wanna show you, Its not too far from here"

They started walking faster to get to the surprise place nathan wanted to show haley, And finally they were there.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" he said after he made haley promise to close her eyes and not peek when they almost reached there.

She was speechless, He had taken her to a very quiet place, no people in it, they were the only people there, It had such a beautiful view, All you can see is the snow, white clean snow, there were white tree's everywhere and in the middle was a lake...

"Wow, Nathan this view is gorgous, I love the snow surrounding all of the tree's and ground, its just so white and beautiful"

"Every year this lake gets frozen from the cold and snow" he paused and looked at her, She looked at him puzzled and confused, what about if this lake gets frozen every year?

"And i know you haven't skated in a long time" he smiled at her. waiting for her to say something.

She opened her mouth in surprise, Did he just bring me here to skate? A thing i didn't do in long time? This nathan scott was just too sweet. She couldn't believe what he just did for her, where he brought her, She thought he'd forget about the skating thing but instead he brought her to a lovely place where she can skate all she wants...

"And I know we don't have any skates right now" he continued after he saw her expression "But we could always skate with our shoes"

Haley just simply hugged him and he was surprised she did that.

"Thank you nathan" she smiled locking her eyes with his again.

"So, ready to skate with out the skates?" he said turning his eyes to the frozen lake.

"Yes!" she said happily.

The two skated for about two hours, each one of them suffered from falling on their butts or tummy's, it was hard skating with out skates really, in about every second, One of them had to fall.

"Nathan, are you okay?" haley yelled from far, nathan had fallen on his butt once again "I'm coming" she yelled again skating towards nathan.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said trying to get up, Just as he got up, He saw haley skating fast towards him, She couldn't control it, the ice was just so slippery.

"AHHHHH..." Haley screamed as bumped into nathan and fell on him.

Nathan fell down on his butt again and haley fell on top of him, His face was about inch's away from hers, It was the first time they have ever gotten close to each other like this, It wasn't weird or uncomfortable, they stayed like that for seconds gazing into each others eyes until someone's phone rang, Haley groaned when she thought it was her phone, but it was nathan's..

"Oh sorry" haley finally said after realizing what had happened when she heard his phone ring and got up from him and started cleaning her shirt and jeans from all the ice.

"Its okay" he said and finally got up and picked up his phone.

"Hey dude, where are you?" He heard a familiar voice talking, It was Lucas..

"Luke, whats your problem? i was in a perfect moment with haley and you just blew it!" he whispered not wanting haley to hear.

"Ohhh...your with Miss james! sorry to say but you better come home, dinner's starting any minute now" he hung up.

Nathan turned around to haley and saw her still wiping all the ice on her jeans.

"sorry, that was luke" he got up.

"Its okay" she said 'Wow lucas and Brooke actually do have something in commen' she thought after she remembered the first perfect moment between them, when brooke called and ruined it and now lucas "Its kinda getting late" she said and got out of the frozen lake to grab her bag.

"Yeah, I'll walk you home" he said and she nodded.

They reached Haley's house and were standing exactly infront of the brown front door.

"So Umm...thanks for today i really had fun" she said as she played with her fingers.

"Yeah, I did too"

"And thanks for taking me to skate, I havent done that in such a long time, And i'm really sorry for ya know falling on you"

"For the third time haley, its okay" he laughed "I'm glad you liked the skating"

"I loved it, thanks" she said not knowing what to do next, should she shake his hands? should she wave goodbye? should she just open the front door and get in? instead of any of her thoughts she hugged him. and again another surprised nathan, But in this hug, he smiled and hugged her back...

"Bye" she said and got in after the hug. she laid her head back on the door after she was in the house, closed her eyes, sighed happily and smiled to herself.

---

Nathan went home with smiles and happeniss written all over his face, He entered the Scott mansion and saw Lucas watching t.v and he joined him.

"So today went well I see" Lucas said after he saw his brother jump happily on the couch to sit on.

"Yup!" he smiled.

_Today went well indeed_...

---

Haley flopped on her bed and stared outside the window, she looked over at brooke's room and saw the lights open, she grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

"Tell me how the date went, with full details!" Brooke said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Hey brooke" haley said turning her head towards the window to see her bestfriend.

"Don't you 'hey brooke' me, I know something awsome happened on your date, what was it? Did you guys kiss? Please tell me this fairytale story of yours ended with a goodnight kiss"

"Okay first of all brooke, slow down. second, Its not a date its just 'hanging out' and third of all, No it didn't end with a kiss" haley said and kept thinking 'i wish it did though'

"What! No kiss?" brooke screamed and haley shushed her.

"Brooke, i swear i could hear your voice from my room with out the phone, shhh.." haley put her second finer on her lips as a 'shh' sign for brooke to see threw the window.

"Fine" brooke lowered her voice "I can't believe it, this is the first time in history have i heard about a date with out a kiss!" she whispered quickly.

"Because it wasn't a date brooke, it was 'hanging out'"

why can't brooke just believe her already? she got sick and tired of explaining to her about it, But there's no way, because in brooke's dictionary, a girl hanging out with a guy means a 'date' especially the kind of hanging out haley just had with nathan.

"What ever you say" brooke sang "Okay so where'd he take you?"

"Well, we first bought some hot chocolate and then he took me to this frozen lake where we skated"

Brooke opened her mouth in an 'O', all haley could do was laugh when she saw her.

"You went skating! A thing i've been bugging you to do since your..." she paused and looked at haley.

"Its okay brooke, you can say it if you want too"

Brooke sighed "Since your mom died" she said in a low voice.

"Yeah..." haley said as she turned here eyes from brooke's room to a picture of her and her mom when she was younger laying on her drawer table.

"I'm sorry, I know how hard it is on you" brooke said when she saw haley stare at the picture.

"Its okay" She turned her head quickly from the picture to brooke and wiped away her tears and tried to act normal again.

"So...what did you do today?" she asked changing the subject of her mom.

"Umm..not much, more shouting at the house, My mom threw books on my dad today while they were fighting"

"I'm sorry, I wish i could do something to make everything better"

"Yeah, Me too" brooke whispered "anyways, I'm gonna sleep now, gud'night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite"

"Brooke, that is such an old kiddies line"

"Yeah, well i like it!" she hung up and looked over at her bestfriend once more, wiggled her fingers as a 'goodbye' sign and closed the windows and went to bed.

---

Brooke layed on her bed and kept thinking about the 'date' haley and nathan went on, she still couldn't believe he took her skating. Haley never went skating, ever since her mom died she was afraid of going skating again because the last time she ever skated was with her mom and she always wanted to remember her LAST time skating with her mom and no one else, But she skated with nathan, what did that mean? she's totally falling inlove with him. I mean, Haley promised herself never to skate again so she can have a perfect memory of the last person she skated with 'her mom', Even brooke tried to convince haley to skate but she never did, and now Nathan come's out of no where and all of the sudden she skates with him? 'he really is something' brooke thought, If he's gonna make her happier then let it be, he has been the only one brooke has noticed that made haley a happier person, and she liked her that way...

He could be the only one who can change haley's life and turn it into such a fairytale...

He could be the _Only one_...


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke woke up on a clear Satureday morning, she opened her curtains to find a bit of sun shine enter her room, 'maybe this day won't be so bad' she thought after remembering all the fights her mom and dad have been on. she changed into some jeans and a nice t-shirt and put on a jacket and left the house without thinking of eating breakfast or even saying 'goodmorning' to her parents, as if she did anyways. she ran next door to her bestfriends house, she thought of maybe going shopping since she was such in the mood for it. she rang the doorbell waiting for someone to open the door and when it did, she found haley's dad standing there looking all tired and like he's not been getting a good time in sleeping.

"Hi Mr. James!" brooke squealed happily to haley's dad.

She has known her dad forever, since they were bestfriends. he was always so kind to her and sweet and he would get her anything she wanted when she was a kid, he was like a second father to her and he loved having her around, she would always help haley in so many things he never understood...

"Oh, Hello Brooke" he said in a soft tired tone.

"Wow you look awfully tired mr. james" she said

"Yeah, I've been up all night yesterday working, and i've still got some papers i have to finish"

"Oh, good luck with that" she smiled "Umm..Is Haley around?"

"Oh she left early this morning, I don't exactly know where since its a weekend, probebly to grab breakfast or something" he said with a tear rolling down his cheek. Brooke noticed it and wondered what was wrong.

"Mr. James, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, yes, I'm fine, Just something caught inside my eye" he said rubbing his eye.

"Uhh..okay, I'll go find Haley, Tell her i came by if she comes back"

"Yeah, of course i will" he said and with that he shut the door.

'That was weird' she thought, why on earth was he tearing up? he never did that not unless he's really sad about something, brooke knew Haley's father too well, since she's been almost living there. and haley? where could she be? she never leaves early like this. it was just about 10am and she's already gone, haley usually calls brooke as soon as she gets up or before she goes out anywhere for brooke to come with her and then she remembered 'Nathan', 'riiight' she thought, she's probebly 'hanging out' with him, she giggled a bit at that thought and started making her way to the scotts house to see if haley's been there.

Brooke finally reached the scott's mansion and was now standing infront of their huge brown door, she rang the bell twice and waited for someone to open it up, after about a minute, she heard footsteps coming towards the door from the inside and sighed 'atlast, someone's here to open up the door', the door opened and she found a blonde, tall guy standing right infront of her.

"Brooke Davis!" he said in surprise "what a surprise"

"Yeah, I know, you are Lucas right? Lucas Scott?"

"You got that right"

"Uhh..I was wondering if your brother is here" she said as she started to looking inside the mansion.

"Yeah he is, what do you want from him?"

After he asked her that question, she raised an eyebrow at him, 'what the hell is this dude's problem?' she asked herself, she was really getting annoyed by him.

"I need to talk to him please" she said sweetly, hoping he won't get any more rude then he already is.

"He's already taken" he said, He loved it when brooke got mad, although it was the first time he ever saw her getting mad but he already loves it, to him, a women getting angry and mad is 'hot' "On the other hand, I think I'm available" he said with one of the famous scott smirks.

'Okay, this guy has got a major problem' she thought getting ticked off by his annoyence.

"Is nathan here or not?" she asked angerily at lucas.

"Who's asking for me?" a familiar voice brooke knew came from behind Lucas, brooke sighed with relief, Finally, If Nathan hadn't come she would've gone into a huge fight with Lucas by now.

"I am!" she said as she saw nathan behind his brother and smirked at Lucas.

"Oh, Hey Brooke" he said "Whats up?" now he said stepping infront of lucas and leaving his brother behind him.

"Ummm...I was wondering if haley's with you?" she asked hoping he would say 'yes'

She's been trying to call haley on her way to the scott's mansion but haley wouldn't answer her cell, she thought something maybe wrong with her, she always picks up when its brooke, Always! and now she wouldn't, brooke thought something maybe wrong but then again she might be with nathan instead and put her cell on silent or something.

"No, she's not actually" he answered while he picked up the newspaper which was between the two of them which the paperboy threw infront of their door a while before brooke came. and then he saw it, the worried look on brooke's face.

"Is everything okay?" he asked after seeing brooke's worried look.

"Umm...Yeah, i think, I mean, I went over to haley's house and her father said she's gone out and after i called her a couple of times she won't pick up and so i thought she might be here with you which appareantly she's not and now i don't know where she is!" brooke said all at once.

"Woah, slow down, you mean haley's missing?" he said now him getting worried along with brooke.

"Uhh..No not Missing, maybe she just went out for breakfast or something but haley usually picks up my phone calls and now she's not, i'm just a bit worried, you don't have to worry too i mean, I'll go find her now, tree hill is such a small place to be hiding"

"Yeah, I'll look with you" he said but didn't move when he saw Brooke reading the newspaper which was on his hands then he looked down and followed brooke's eyes to where she was looking at, she was looking at the date. it read 'november 13'

"Brooke?" he asked after he saw her still staring at the date in a weird way.

"It's november 13 already?" she asked softly. which made nathan nod. "Oh my god! I'm such a bad friend!" she said in a loud voice which made nathan confused.

"What? No your not, don't say that"

"No no, I am! I think i know where haley is but i need a ride"

"Okay, I'll drive you" he said and ran to grab his coat and his keys which were placed on the table, he told lucas he'll be back after a bit and to tell their mom not to worry and that he's out and he left with brooke.

After fifteen minutes of driving, Nathan found himself standing right infront of a cemetery. 'what the hell is haley doing in a cemetery' he thought to himself since brooke said this was where she might be.

It all fits in now, Haley's dad almost crying earlier this morning, Haley not bothered of calling brooke this morning, Not even answering Brooke's phone calls, This was where haley james was all morning then. The cemetery...

Brooke and Nathan walked in slowly and saw a small figure they knew sitting on a bench under a tree. It was Haley..

"What is she doing here?" nathan asked brooke, walking up to her from behind.

Brooke didn't answer him, she just kept on walking until they reached to where haley was sitting, they were behind her, so haley never knew they were there.

"You stay here, okay? I'll go talk to her" she whispered to nathan and made her way to haley and sat next to her quietly. Nathan just stood behind them, next to the tree.

Brooke looked over at haley who was tear stained, she probebly cried alot but brooke was sure that she'll start crying all over again. it happened every year, every november the 13th...

"Haley?" brooke whispered, she didn't answer. all haley did was close her eyes as another tear fell down her cheek. "Its okay Hales" she said as she hugged her bestfriend, nathan was still behind them and heard and saw what brooke just did but he never knew haley was crying and he never knew why was she here in the first place.

"Its okay" brooke said as she rubbed Haley's back for comfort. Haley backed away from the hug and started crying, Now Nathan could hear the sobs, why was she crying?

"No its not okay" Haley whispered to brooke.

"Yes it will be" brooke whispered back.

"No its not!" Haley said in a louder voice now "Its never gonna be okay!" she said and her tears started to get more and more, she dug her head between her hands which were intop of her thighs and started crying harder. brooke again rubbed her back for comfort, she turned to nathan and saw the confusion on his face but didn't say anything, all she could think about was her broken friend infont of her who was crying her heart out.

Haley sat up straight and looked at brooke, she knew brooke was hurting for seeing her like this but she can't stop the hurtful feeling inside of her.

"I killed her" she whispered to brooke

'She killed her?' nathan thought, who did she kill? he knew haley, well kinda. and she's not the type who would go off and kill a person. how can she kill somebody? she's not a killer.

"No you didn't" brooke said back

"Yes i did"

"Stop it" brooke demanded "you did not kill her, okay? it was an accident"

"Because of me!" haley yelled.

"Haley!" she started yelling too "A driver past a red light that day, it didn't mean you killed her!"

"She went out of the house because of me! do you think she'd be dead today if i hadn't said those words to her? if i hadn't got pissed at her? its all my fault! its all my fault" she cried. she remembered that moment exactly how it went, that was the worst day in Haley James life, The worst...

_Flashback# _

_"I hate you, I hate you! your the worst person I've ever met in this whole planet!" a 11 year old Haley cried. _

_"Haley listen to me-" the women started to say but got cut off by haley. _

_"No, I hate you! do you hear me? i hate you!" she said and ran off to her room with tears. _

_The women got out of the house with tears in her eyes, she drove off the house. _

_After about half an hour of saying all those mean things, haley heard a knock on the door. It was her father, he was crying for some reason, he wasn't in the fight haley just had, why was her dad crying? _

_"She's dead" was all he said and from that day forward haley changed... _

_End of flashback#_

"Stop blaming yourself on her death okay? you did nothing wrong, you were young, you were a kid, you didn't know anything at that age, you never knew this accident would happen, you never knew she would die, no one ever knew!" brooke yelled.

Brooke knew how hard this was on haley, every year she would blame herself on this death, every november 13th she suffers and remembers painful memories on the women that raised her, it hurt brooke alot to see haley like this, she couldn't imagine what she would do if she was in her place right now, but haley had no right to blame herself on this, it was an accident...

Haley was crying now harder then before, It hurt nathan to see her like this, he was still standing behind them but haley never knew that, Brooke actually forgot all about him and the fact that he was standing right behind them and must have heard everything..

"But i never even said goodbye" she whispered with tears still rolling down her cheek, her eyes where all puffy, her nose was red and so were her two eyes "Do you know whats the last thing i ever told her?"

Brooke knew exactly what her last words were, but she didn't answer haley's question.

"I Hate you" she whispered as she closed her eyes when more tears tried to escape it.

"That doesn't mean that you don't love her, you were angry at her hales, she knows that deep down inside that you love her and always will" she said as she hugged haley.

"Thank you" haley whispered.

"Your welcome honey, now what do you say we go buy some ice cream to cheer you up?" haley tried to smile to her and it kinda worked, well she did smile a half smile, even though that smile was with tears, she _smiled_...

Both of the girls got up from the bench they were sitting on, Haley walked over to the gravestone and kissed her hand and placed her hand on the gravestone, she then placed some flowers on it and whispered 'i love you' and after that brooke did the same, exept she didn't have flowers to put on her grave so, she just placed a kiss on it and whispered 'i love you too' and both girls started walking away.

Brooke totally forgot that nathan was even there, haley hadn't seen him at all, but he saw haley. he saw every single tear roll down her cheek, he never knew haley was so misrable deep down inside because of losing someone special to her, she never talked about losing a dear person in her life to him, she never mentioned anything about a person's death, after the girls walked away, he walked over to the gravestone to see who's death were they talking and crying about, as he got closer he read the name on the grave stone and whispered 'Oh my god' to himself, he couldn't believe what he just saw, he never thought that this happened, haley would never talk about it, he never actually asked, he picked some beautiful flowers from the bush near him and placed it on the grave, he read it one more time and walked away, he still couldn't believe it, as i said haley never talked about her much, actually never talked to him about her at all, it was a tragic death, a painful memory that haley couldn't handle, it was the death of _lydia james, a loving mother, a wonderful wife, a great women in haley james life_...


	5. Chapter 5

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"We're losing her!" shouted a nurse at a doctor who came rushing towards her.

**Earlier that day**

Yesterday past, November the 13th has gone once more, a terrible, painful day that happens every year in Haley James life. But she was saved, by her one and only bestfriend, Brooke Davis, Her Brooke Davis...

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty" brooke jumped on her bed. After yesterday happened, haley slept over at brooke's house while brooke comforted her threw the whole day, just to make that awful pain go away, and she tried her best, and it worked, she always knew how to help haley, she knew her too well which helped her alot in comforting her bestfriend..

"Five more minutes" haley grumbled as she pulled the blanket all over her body and on her head.

"Not even four" brooke said in her own brooke davis cheery voice and got out of her room to get breakfast.

After about five minutes, Brooke returned to her room with a tray and layed it on the desk, she looked over at haley who was still sleeping, she had to do something to wake her up or she will never.

'Thats it' she thought as she pulled the blanket which was ontop of haley out of her and threw it on the ground.

"Fiiine!" haley groaned as she got up of bed and saw brooke bringing the tray and laying it on the bed "Ooooo..Breakfast in bed" haley said happily.

"Yeah your favourite too, scrambled eggs with french toast!" brooke said as she took a bite off her toast.

"Woah, deja vo" haley said quickly "This happened before" she said thinking back at the other day when brooke was the one that was sobbing and hurting and haley came in with breakfast but in her house.

"Exept the other way around" brooke laughed at that thought. true, it was the exact same thing that happened exept the other way around...

"Hey" brooke said as she smiled to her bestestfriend "are you sure your okay?" she asked still worried.

"Yeah brooke, thanks" she smiled "I don't know what i'd do with out you"

"you won't have to do anything cuz i'll always be with you" brooke said smiling at haley.

---

Freezing cold, Haley James dug her hands in her jackets pockets to make the cold feeling on her hands go away. Right after breakfast in Brooke's house, Haley thought about going to one of her favourite places 'Penny's Park', Just to be by herself for a bit, just to think everything over, all the things that happened to her lately...

She finally reached there, she walked towards a bench and sat on it, she looked around and found no one walking, no cars on the streets, it was empty. 'thats weird' she thought, a beautiful day like this and no one's around, Well until...

"Hi" a familiar voice whispered as haley turned around to see him. It was him again, Nathan Scott..

"Hey" she said as she moved to make space for him to sit on "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Umm..I haven't seen you or talked to you in days and just wanted to make sure if you were okay"

"How'd you know i was here?" she looked up at him and there again, she met his blue eyes which would always do this magical thing for her to just stay there and stare at them...

"I remember you saying this was one of your favourite places, so i just thought maybe you'd be here" he replied and drowned in her chocolaty eyes once again. she looked so beautiful, just sitting there, watching her, looking at her. he wanted to tell her so bad how he felt about her but was afraid he might not get the answer he's looking for..

"I'm sorry for not, you know, calling you or talking to you or anything for days now" she said tearing up the eye contact and looked down at the ice which covered her shoes now.

"Its okay" he said simply still looking at her.

"It's just, there's been alot of things going on these past couple of days and I...I'm sorry" she said as she raised her head up to look at him and she smiled.

'Yeah' he thought and remembered yesterday when he saw her crying, he didn't know if he should tell her that he was there when she yelled at brooke, he didn't know if he should tell her that he knew everything about her mom and about her blaming herself on her moms death, but he just remained silent about those stuff, it was better left unsaid, especially right now. this was a perfect moment and she looked better then yesterday, he didn't want to remind her of the past, her painful past again. so he now thought it would be better to just shut up about it and never tell her about yesterday and if she ever wanted to talk about her mom and her past, she will, Not him or brooke or her dad, Her. If she's ready...

"Don't be sorry, its okay, I had things to do anyways" he said and returned the smile. "So do you wanna hang out tonight? you know, you could bring brooke, i could bring luke and we could all like just hang out."

"Ummm..I guess i'm not doing anything tonight, so yeah"

"Okay awsome, Umm by seven?" he asked.

"Yeah, seven".

And then there was that silence again, not awkward or weird kinda silence, a nice one, a comfortable one. 'Wow if she just knew how i felt about her' nathan thought to himself, i wonder how would she react, i wonder what would she say when i tell her, i wish i could...

"Hey do you wanna dance?" nathan asked out of the blue, 'Okay, did i just ask her to dance?' he thought to himself 'Now, she'll think I'm insane, althought i really just wanna hold her but dance? sheesh that totally came out of nowhere!'

"What?" she said laughing, 'did he just say he wants to dance?'

"Nothing, stupid question" he said hoping she really didn't hear what he asked her.

"No, No what did you ask me?" she asked, she really did wanna dance with him, for some reason, even though its cold and they'll be dancing in the middle of a park...

"Uhh..I asked if you wanted to dance, sorry that question just popped out of nowhere, i didn't mean it, I don't really know how to dance actually, I mean you would probebly say no anyways, I just...I just get these weird ideas..." he kept blabbing trying to make her forget about the stupid dancing question he just asked her..

"Or i would probebly just agree" she said cutting him off.

He stared at her for a moment, 'did she agree to dance with me? wow I'm not the only crazy one around, Well not that she's crazy but dancing here?', she stood up and slowly pulled him from where he was sitting and now his right hand held her left and his other hand on her waist.

"People might think we're crazy" she said laughing at herself for what she was doing.

"Well, I don't see any" he said looking around the park and the streets. and true, there werent much, most of them were inside the shops and cafe's around them busy and two or three cars were passing by, not much..

"You do know we are dancing with out music right?" she told him as soon as she realized that this was actually a crazy idea, dancing with out music...

"I can make some" he said and began to hum slowly, he stared at her again, just like the first time he saw her, _Beautiful_...

He spun her around while still humming slowly and she laughed while spinning, 'Wow' he thought, her laugh was so genuine, her smile was so warm, she was all he wanted now and this was a moment none of them could ever forget...

"You sing bad, did you know that?" she laughed after he spun her around, he didn't say anything to that comment, he was mesmorized, hypnotized by her beauty, her laugh and her smile, he just wanted to hold her forever and never let her go, she lay her head on his chest and he still kept on humming slowly, and they were dancing slowly too, he then realized, now was the time, he has to tell her, he has to tell her how he feels about her...

"Haley?" he asked as he stopped humming.

"Hmm?" she said with her eyes still closed and her head on his chest.

"I have something to tell you" and as soon as he said those words, haley opened her eyes and raised her head to look at him, she was scared, 'what does he want to tell me?' she thought...

"I Uhh-" but just as the words were about to come out, Haley's phone vibrated in her jeans pocket and a light flickered.

"Umm..Just a sec" she said and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, 'it was a messege, from none other then Brooke Davis', 'great this is the third time this happened, everytime something good happens between me and nathan someone has to ruin it, either brooke or lucas' she thought. Haley pressed the enter button to read it...

Haley,

Something happened! its urgent, I don't think i can take it anymore, call me as soon as you get this Asap! - Brooke.

Haley got scared, 'what if something happened to brooke?' i have to call her now, nathan could probebly wait after this is done, i have to see if brooke's okay...

"I'm sorry, i have to call brooke" she said to nathan and dialled brooke's number. all he did was sigh 'this was not meant to happen' he thought to himself.

"Brooke!" haley said as soon as brooke picked up her phone.

"Haley! quick, there's a huge sale in the mall and i'm dying to go!!"

"Okay but first what happened?" she asked "you sent me a messege and told me something happened!"

"Hello..sale in the mall?!" brooke said in a -duh- kinda tone.

"You called me for a sale thats going on in the mall?" haley whispered getting angry.

"Yeah!" brooke squealed, she didn't notice haley's angry voice.

"Brooke, do you know what you just did?! you totally ruined my moment with nathan!" she whispered hoping nathan didn't hear what she just said.

"Ooopsie" brooke said as she lost her cheery mood, she knew haley would kill her later "Do you stwill wove me?" brooke asked mimicking a baby's voice.

"Yes brooke, I Still love you" she gave up, how could she say no to brooke's baby voice? she loved it..

"Okay, where are you so i can pick you up?" she asked as the cheery mood returned to her.

"Umm..Penny's Park" she replied.

"Goodie, I'll be there in like 5 minutes" Brooke said and hung up.

Haley placed her phone back in her jeans pocket and walked over to where nathan was sitting.

"I'm sorry, Brooke had an emergency" she said as she sat next to him.

"Nah, Its okay" he said and thought 'If brooke was my sister, i would kill her, brooke and lucas are exactly the same, its like they are meant to be or something, always ruining perfect moments i have with haley'

"Umm..you wanted to tell me something?" she asked him cutting him from his thoughts.

'Oh shit, I'm supposed to tell her', Well that was a while ago, before brooke called and ruined the whole thing, now he had second thoughts of telling her how he felt about her, 'it's too early' he thought, I mean they just hung out for a couple of days, plus she can't possibly have feelings for me as i do for her, he kept thinking that...

"Oh right, never mind, its not important anyways" he answered quickly, just as he said that, he saw a car stopping infront of the park and the window was rolling down and then there was brooke.

"Come on tutor girl, time to hit the mall!" she shouted at haley who just turned around to find her bestfriend waiting for her...

"Right, I gotta go" haley said to nathan "seven o'clock, tonight" she said reminding him of tonights 'hang out'.

"Yeah seven o'clock tonight" he repeated.

She smiled to him one last smile and walked away, he saw her leave, he saw her climb in brooke's car, he saw brooke drive but stopped when there was a red light, he kept watching the car waiting for the colors to turn from red to yellow to green and just hoped that it wouldn't so he can run to haley and tell her how he felt about her, 'even though that happened, its not like i'm really gonna run to haley and tell her how i feel anyways' he thought, he was too scared to tell her how he felt about her, he was too scared she might not feel the same way, he'll just end up heart broken in the end if she doesn't feel anything then a friend to him...

He saw the lights turn yellow, then green, Brooke's car just started to move until a car came driving fast from their right side and hit brooke car, real bad, the worst part was, the car hit it from haley's side, the passenger's seat. After what nathan saw, he ran as fast as he could up to the car and found the car windows broken and brooke's door a bit open, he went over to brooke's side and found her with blood on her forehead, and then he saw haley with more blood all over her, both were unconcious, he didn't know what to do. there were now people around them, he grabbed his cell phone and dailled 9-1-1, and then dialled lucas's number and told him to call the james and the davis's to tell them what had happened. after about five minutes he finally heard the noise of sirens coming there way.

Two ambulances, each on took a girl, nathan rode on haley's ambulance, he didn't want to leave brooke alone, but had no choice, he loved haley, yes that was the truth, he never thought he would say that to himself ever, but the truth was, he was falling inlove with her every second of seeing her, and now she's in an ambulance and could die...

They finally reached the hospital, he noticed brooke's ambulance already reached before them, they took haley out and rushed her in one of the rooms..

Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeeeeeep...

"We're losing her!" shouted a nurse at a doctor who came rushing towards her.

Nathan Scott was waiting in the waiting room. what a day, first he dances with haley, then he realized how inlove he is with her, he's ready to tell her how he feels about her and now she's in a room full of doctors and equipments on her trying to save her life, this was unexpected. the girl he loves is in there almost dying, and he can't do anything for her, he can't do anything at all but just _wait_...

Yeah thats all he could do, _Wait and hope for her safe return_...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Five people were waiting, Five familiar faces, Five and most of them with tears ready to fall out, Nathan, Haley's dad, Mr and Mrs Davis and Lucas. All waiting in a room with an annoying clock ticking which everybody kept on staring at waiting for a doctor to come in and tell them that the girls are okay...

Half an hour passed and still nobody...

An hour but still no sign of a doctor entering the room...

An hour and fifteen minutes but still nothing...

But then all of them turned to the door when all of a sudden they saw someone entering the room which was of course filled with sad looking faces, It was finally a doctor...

Nathan stood up as soon as he came in, but sat back down when he called 'the davis family', He walked to where mr. and mrs. davis were sitting but mrs davis couldn't get up, her tears had already fallen and she couldn't even talk to the doctor, so instead her husband got up...

"Is she okay?" Brooke Davis's dad asked.

"Brooke is fine, she just got a couple of stitches on her forhead and some on her arm, she's awake laying down in her room, I tried talking to her but she wouldn't answer my questions, so i just thought maybe you'd like to see her, talk to her maybe, she's in room 204" the doctor replied and nodded when Mr. davis said thank you and walked away from them.

Brooke's dad and mom went to see brooke in her room, they had told Jimmy that they would go to brooke and if he needed anything they were there for him, they were happy that brooke was okay, but part of them were not since nothing has been said about haley's condition, Mr. davis told lucas to come to brooke's room and tell him everything about haley as soon as the doctor comes in with haley's results and of course lucas agreed.

"Brooke? Honey?" Brooke's mom whispered as soon as she saw brooke laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Brooke didn't answer...

"Thank god your okay" Brookes dad grabbed Brooke's hand and rubbed it.

Again, nothing was said, she just kept staring at the ceiling without a word said...

"Brooke talk to us" Brooke's mom said with another tear falling down her cheek.

All brooke did was turn her eyes from the ceiling to her mom and then back at the ceiling, without talking or atleast smiling or nodding.

Brooke's parents thought she might need sometime until she could talk, she must figure somethings out of course, she must be really scared and frightened because of the accident, So Another two hours passed without a word said from brooke...

---

Nathan, Mr. James and Lucas waited in the hospital waiting room, it had been now three hours and a half and still no news about Haley, Mr. James went to the nurse's office but she told him they are still in surgery...

But just as he got back from the nurse's office, a doctor came in, finally. he walked over to where nathan, Haley's dad and lucas were standing and looked at mr. james for the longest minute, for a second there all of them thought that she died from the looks of the doctor but then he finally moved his mouth and began to speak.

"Mr. James?" the doctor asked and he nodded "Your Daughter? Haley James, Don't worry she's fine" he said after seeing the three worried faces infront of him.

"But?" lucas asked knowing there would be a 'but' somewhere there, there is no way that haley would be a 100 perfect after an accident which took the doctors three hours in surgery.

"Well, She's got a broken leg, her right one and some stitches and bruises on her body, she did loose a lot of blood but we managed to fix that problem." he continued.

"and?" Lucas asked after he saw the face the doctor was giving them, he knew there was something he's been finding a way to tell them...

"And" the doctor sighed "Well Mr. James, your daughter is in a coma" all of them stood there quiet at the word 'coma' it freaked them out, especially Haley's dad, he lost his wife, he doesn't want to lose his little girl..

"When exactly would she get up?" Haley's dad asked.

"Well, Most People who are in coma's usually wake up in a year or months" he said "But in haley's condition, she was a lucky girl actually for not getting hit so hard so she just might wake up in a couple of days, it's up to her and when she does we'll see how she does by then"

Mr. James sighed in relief..

'Thank god' nathan thought, he couldn't lose haley, not after everything thats been going on his mind and his feelings for her, no way could he lose her...

"She's in room 205" the doctor said and left.

Nathan told Mr. James that haley would like to see him first of course, All he did was thank nathan for his kindness, he knew that nathan was the boy haley used to hang out with a couple of days before the accident, he never met him before even though his past wife was a friend of nathan's mother but when he finally did meet him, here in the hospital, he thought he was a fine gentlemen and how he cared for his daughter, he just knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her, that was the first time Mr. James ever thought about a boy like that, he kind of shocked himself of thinking that about nathan, that he was a good boy and would let haley hang out with him or even date him...

He entered the room to find machines all around her, he couldn't take it anymore, his tears fell freely after seeing her like this, he remembered how his wife died 'a car passing a red light' and it just killed him because thats exactly what happened to haley right now. he walked next to her and saw her chest move 'she's breathing' he thought to himself, atleast that shows she's alive and it calmed him down, he grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed, he cried even more after he saw her closely, all bruises and stitches over her arms and face, he watched her silently and saw her...He saw his wife in her, the women he loved and married and promised he'd take care of her no matter what happened, but look at her now, she's died, gone somewhere he can't find, she's gone, After that happened he promised himself that he'd take care of haley, thats all whats left of her, Haley James, his daughter that he loved so very much and now she's laying, trying to find her way back to where she belongs, laying down there not knowing where she is, she's lost in a world inside her mind where she's trying to come back, he grabbed her left hands and kissed it and thought about seeing brooke. he got up and when he went out, he saw nathan standing there, he nodded to nathan as a sign for him to go in as he walked to brooke's room.

---

Haley's dad knocked the door on his daughters bestfriends room which was exactly infront of haley's room. he saw Brooke's mom crying on the chair next to brooke, and her dad standing by the toilet door, He noticed Brooke just staring at the ceiling with out a tear in her eye, without blinking, without moving any body part, even her eyelashes didn't move, it scared him but he knew she must feel terrible inside, he stood next to her dad and saw his eyes watery, trying to get the tears out but he thought he must be trying hard to be strong and not cry for Brooke...

"How is she doing?" Jimmy Broke the silence in the room in a really low voice which made Brooke's mom not hear what he was asking.

"She's been like that for the past two hours" Brooke's dad explained.

"She just probebly needs time to think everything over, of course still scared" Jimmy said as he still saw brooke, she looked like a paralized person, actually like a dead person with open eyes, 'Poor Brooke' Jimmy thought, she must be feeling terrible and scared...

"Yeah, she'll be okay" Her dad wiped his tears which were just about to fall, he then turned to Jimmy "Lucas told me about haley, I'm so sorry Jim" he said, Jimmy looked down, closed his eyes when he reminded him of haley, it hurt him alot, all he did was nod and didn't say a word after that...

"She'll be okay" Brooke's dad told Jimmy "She needs time too" he said and by that Jimmy looked up at him and smiled slightly...

---

There she was, the girl he was supposed to tell her how he felt about her, the girl he was falling for, the girl he's inlove with, his eyes were on her the first time he ever saw her, last year in class but waited for the right moment and when that happened, he didn't do anything about it, and now look at her, she's gone into a place he can't find, he wants to hold her just like he held her in the park so bad, he wants to tell her so badly, he just wants her to come back to them again, but it was hopeless, she just laid there, with all these machines on her, her eyes closed, he wished she'd come back to them, he closed his eyes and waited for her to call his name hoping she would wake up, but it didn't happen, she was still the same haley he saw as he entered the room...

He grabbed her hand and rubbed it, hoping she would feel it wether she's almost with them or not, he kissed it and laid it down on the bed still holding it...

"Haley?" he whispered.

But she didn't say anything, she didn't open her eyes to him, she didn't answer back...

Now, his tears fell when he realized that this wasn't a dream, it was true, she was laying there hopeless, everytime he called her, she'd answer back but now, she wasn't...

"Haley? please wake up hales" he said as he wiped the tears away but it was no use, more just kept on coming. he slid his hands threw his hair and sniffed a couple of times before continueing what he was about to say.

"Haley? You know today? Before this all happened, i told you i had something to tell you, remember?" he asked her even though he knew she'd never answer back which she didn't..

"You know what i wanted to say? I've been hiding this for a long time now but just didn't have the courage to tell you this, i don't know how you'll react, and now when i want to tell you, i can never see that reaction, It's not really a big deal" he said but then laughed lightly at himself as he still kept on crying "No actually, it is a big deal, I think i'm falling inlove with you Haley James, Yeah thats right, i love you and i wish you could know that but now you can't, because your somewhere i wish i could bring you back from, but i can't! i wish i have told you this before, before the accident but i guess i was scared, i don't think i've ever fallen really inlove like this, i mean even though its just been a couple of days right? thats not the point, in these couple of days i just kept falling more and more for you!"

"Damn it!" he yelled as he buried his head in his hands to try and stop the tears, when he wiped most of them he looked up to look at her again "I just thought you should know that, even though your not really with me right now, but i'll always be with you" he whispered those last words, 'Geez if somebody came in they would think i'm crazy, well i really am, what am i doing talking to her? its not like she can hear me or anything, i'm telling her how i feel now? when she's in a coma? god i'm such an idiot!" he thought to himself.

just then Haley's father walked in and it teared him up just to see nathan like that, in tears. if nathan was like that, what would happen if brooke walked in this room? it would tear him up more then ever, he knew Brooke loved haley so much that she could never leave her alone, she loved her like she was a sister to her, a bestfriend that could never leave her side, what will happen if brooke see's her, she'd be angry, sad, terrified, and then he thought about all those words he just thought of..

Angry...

Sad...

Terrified...

That's what he was feeling right now, more then that too, he couldn't help it but everytime he saw his daughter, more tears kept on falling from his eyes, he wanted to be strong, 'he had to be strong' he thought, for himself, for brooke, his family, For _Haley_...


End file.
